Damy goes to the Burrow
by Tatl Tayl The Two Faeries
Summary: Whoo-Hoo! An Alternate Universe Fic that would take place in the Christmas area of 'Chaos at Hogwarts!' R because of possible... Squickiness...
1. Disclaimer

A/N: Can you say AU? Yes, folks, that's right, an AU fic with lemony goodness!! Oh My God! This is Chaos at Hogwart's offshoot, Damy visits the Burrow. What happens when every Weasely goes home for Christmas? Damy goes with Ron for their Christmas break, and thrills and chills abound whenever certain events unfold at the Burrow! It starts off around Christmastime, and ends when they get back to Hogwarts. So many questions! So many answers! Yippee! Even more fun filled CHaotic plot! YAY!!! (sits and thinks about it) Can there be such a thing as a fluff story with plot? Just wondering... Cause this one has a plot... I think... Well... I have it planned out, and there's mysteries to solve... Whatevah. Just read, review, and enjoy! Not in that particular order, though. Okay, I'll shut up now, except for the disclaimers...  
  
Who owns this?  
  
I own the plot, and hold exclusive rights to the character of ME, Damy, the white plant that can sing, and I jointly own the spowl, Twinkles, with Missy, my bestest friend in the world, who owns herself, and her spider, Fuzzbutt. Erm... Professor Riddle is owned by me, seeing as how he's my grandfather, and all my relatives are owned by me. Missy owns her foster parents. The great and wonderful J.K. Rowling owns the world of Hogwarts, The Burrow, Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasely, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, and the list grows. She owns all in this story that is neither mine, nor Missy's. I do own Kain, Leon, Penelope, and Confucius, though. (evil grin)  
  
Making any money?  
  
As you are probably reading this from FanFiction.net, it is safe to say I am not in any way, shape or form making any money off this.  
  
Well? What's the rating, Damy?  
  
Erm... Hard to say... My muses are really advising me against writing a lemon, although that may well be what it turns out to be... Just a part, seriously. the rest will be well written! I swear! (Notices all the evil stares, amidst the happy ones) *sweatdrops*  
  
Well, What exactly are the pairings here?  
  
If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it be? *evil cackle* (looks at all the scared faces) What? Fine, then, be a spoiled sport. You'd KNOW what all the pairings would be if you read 'Chaos at Hogwarts,' okay? The pairings are...  
  
Ron/Damy  
Harry/Draco  
Neville/Percy  
Missy/Fred/George  
Seamus/Dean  
  
Not all of those are important right now, though, only the ones concerning the Weasely's. ANyway, onto the story now!!!  
  
Final Note  
  
THIS STORY IS SLASH CENTRIC, and I apologize to Miss Rowling for abusing her characters so. This is also an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE story, and anything that happens in this is VERY divisible from the regular 'Chaos at Hogwarts'. This CAN be read seperately from 'Chaos at Hogwarts', and that can also be read seperately from this.   
  
If you have something against slash, I honestly don't give a shit. Never have, never will, for you people. Flames will used for my coffee, which is getting cold, and for my toast. Late breakfast, I know. ANyway... Flamers, go ahead and flame, I'll just laugh. If it's stupid. However... What will really irk me is those that say, there was this one part that was good, but the rest sucked, or something vague that doesn't give me much deatil. Missy will not be working on this particular story, although she may write her version of it. I'll shut up now!  
  
Laters,  
Damy, Leon, Kain, Penelope, and Confucius  
  
How Damy got his muses... AKA, A part of his life that has NOTHING to do with the story.  
****************************************************************************  
"We're heading straight into the 'Muse'oleum, folks, where old muses come to die. Right ahead, we'll see Shakespeare's muse, and off that way is R.L. Stein's."  
  
The man walked away, and the rest of the group followed him. I stayed behind, because I hated crowds, and I was going to check out R.L. Stein's muses. I was walking towards him, when I was ambushed by a large bloodred cat from behind. Falling to the ground, I whipped my head around, and saw a big, VERY fast taxi cab come tearing around a bend, and stop millimeters from my head. The cat flexed her claws, and hit me in the face with her tail.  
  
Two men got out of the car. One had red hair, and he was wearing a police uniform with a bandage on the front of it, smeared with blood. He had a rocket launcher strapped to his back. The other man got out of the driver's side, ala CHiPs, and he was dressed in armor that was blue, and VERY ornate. He had a dragon helmet on, and a spear strapped to his back.  
  
The one with red hair stared at me, and his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Kain! This is a writer!"  
  
The man in armor known as Kain stared at me, helmet wide-eyed.  
  
"He is! That's so cool! And, I think he has potential!"  
  
I just looked at them.  
  
"What?"  
  
They had started jumping up and down, holding hands, and were about to kiss they were so happy.  
  
"GUYS! Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Muses noone wants! Noone that has any sense!" He added, noting the dark look in my eyes.  
  
All of a sudden, we were interrupted by a loud, "BAM", and a purple dog appeared in a cloud of purple question marks.  
  
"What'd I miss? Why are you guys so happy?"  
  
"WE HAVE A WRITER!!!!"  
  
And, dear friends, that's how it's been. NOW, onto the story. 


	2. Snow Fight!

A/N: I don't feel right about typing without an author's note... I had roughly 1 and a half cups of sugar today, and I had to balance it out with a bacon sandwich! Weird, I know! Due to certain... erm... circumstances... I accidentally hit my self in a vital part. I passed out for about an hour. Doesn't life suck?  
  
****************************************************************************  
Damy at the Burrow:  
Chapter 1  
  
I was awaken by a kiss to the cheek, and I saw Ron over top of me, smiling.  
  
"Wake up, Damy. It's 7 in the morning."  
  
I just stared at him.  
  
"7 in the morning. Yeah. Man, I'm a late sleeper, huh? To sleep past 7..." I said sarcastically, turning back over and burying my face in the pilllow.  
  
Ron just hit me with a pillow.  
  
"Get up, or I'll be forced to do something drastic!"  
  
"Like what?" I said, voice muffled through the pillow.  
  
"This."  
  
He turned me around, and saw my face. He then lofted a heavy snowball in it. Needless to say he ran.  
  
"RONALD WEASELY! GET BACK HERE!"  
  
My hair burst into flame, melting the snow into water vapor immediately, as I jumped up out of bed, my pajamas flapping. He giggled, and ran.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!"  
  
He tore down the steps to the common room, and I followed. He jumped deftly over a chair that I had barely been able to move out of my way.  
  
"STOP IMMEDIATELY!"  
  
Hair still ablaze, I followed his lead by jumping out of the portrait hole. He raced down another flight of stairs, and headed towards the quidditch field. I followed him, when he abruptly disappeared into thin air. I looked around, and I saw about 14 piles of snow around me. I felt a great sense of foreboding.  
  
"ACCIO ROBE!"  
  
My crimson robe zoomed towards me, and I caught it, and wrapped myself in it. I looked around, and I still felt that sense of foreboding.  
  
"I have a feeling Missy is behind this..."  
  
I heard a shrill giggle somewhere behind a pile of snow, and I cringed.  
  
"LEON! KAIN!!!" I screamed, and my foot stamped down. Flame came from it, melting snow.  
  
Two imps appeared before me, floating. One was tall and blue with horns and a long tail, and the other was maroon and fat, with a short tail, and a red wig.  
  
"What's up?" Kain said. He was the blue one.  
  
"I need your help."  
  
Kain and Leon sweatdropped, just like in Anime cartoons. They had learned how to do it only a few days earlier, and it frustrated me that I couldn't do it.  
  
"I have a feeling something bad's about to happen... A snowball ambush. The minute I try to run is when they'll spring, I bet! Now, your jobs are to gather snow, and make snowballs. Then, cover me while I run."  
  
"Snow?" gasped Kain.  
  
"But it's so cold, and unhealthy for me. WAY too cold, Damy. You're on your-SPLAT" his hoarse voice was interrupted by a large splat.  
  
He was hit in the head with a snowball. Kain and I looked around worried, as Leon fell to the ground, dazed. Kain just waved at me, and faded away.  
  
"Kain! You bastard! COME BACK HERE!"  
  
I stared around in nervousness, and I didn't see anything. I was freaking myself out. My hair was still on fire, and flickered brighter.  
  
!!WHIZ!!  
  
A snowball missed my head by inches. Then, I noticed that it wasn't a snowball. It was Twinkles.  
  
"Twinkles?"  
  
I reached out and caught him, and noticed a letter in his... erm... talon-claw things. I pulled it out, and let him clutch on my shoulder, while I read it. It had unnerved me at first, but then I had let him. It's not often that you get a spider and owl cross that flies that perches on my shoulder.  
  
"Dear Damy:  
Ron's house? I'll miss you, even though Robert will keep me plenty company. You behave, and nothing Naaaahwteeeee."  
  
I rolled my eyes at this.  
  
"Anyways, I'll be sure to send your gifts with our REAL owl, Hoot-Hoot. Your damn Twinkles zoomed in the window and scared the crap out of me. ALWAYS warn me of that before hand, DAMY! Jeez. ANyways, I love you. Have fun over at Ron's!  
  
Love,  
Mom"  
  
I cackled triumphantly, and waved the letter in Ron's general direction.  
  
"Ron! I can come over for Chris-WHAP!!"  
  
About 15 different snowballs flew in and smacked me, all at the same time. My hair went out and I stared in shock around me.  
  
Missy, Fred, George, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Crabbe, Goyle, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Professor Riddle, my Great Grandfather, were all staring at me from behind a pile of snow. Whoosh was the sound of a second raid of snow flying at me. I was barely pulled down by Leon as Twinkles screeched, and flew towards Ron, spraying a web like fluid at him. A few snowballs hit, but others were more accurate. Twinkles was rapidly binding people up, as my hair flamed.  
  
"SNOW FIGHT!"  
  
Snow went everywhere, and we all pulled out of it about an hour later, all thoroughly soaked with the water from the snow. Missy, Fred, and George ran off to get dressed, and Ron and I talked while changing.  
  
"So, Damy... What exactly were you gonna say about the letter that Twinkles sent you?"  
  
"Mom said I can go and to your house for Christmas, Ron!" I said, excitedly. I was dressed in vivid green vinyl plastic pants that matched my hair, and I didn't have a shirt on yet.  
  
"Really? WOW! That's so cool!" he said, and he jump-hugged me, and his legs straddled my waist. He was wearing only underwear. We were bouncing from happiness, and Seamus and Dean walked in, and saw us.  
  
"Let's go, Seamus... Sorry for interrupting, guys!"  
  
Dean pulled Seamus out by his arm, but he was rooted to the spot staring at us. Ron slipped and fell, and wound up bruising his back.  
  
"Guys, we weren't doing anything, honestly!"  
  
"Yeah! We were just celebrating about Christmas!" Ron helped.  
  
Seamus' stare was echoed by Dean's.  
  
"We saw."  
  
Yet again, Ron wasn't helping. I frowned at him.  
  
"I get to go to Ron's house for Christmas, guys!"  
  
All of a sudden, Ron turned a white color, and ran down into the common room. He was trailed by loud groans as he ran back upstairs with Pig in his hands.  
  
"I haven't asked Mum yet!"  
  
This was an interesting turn of events.  
  
"Erm... That was pretty dumb, Ron." Seamus said, grinning.  
  
Seamus was absolutely correct.  
  
"VERY dumb, Ron!" I said, hair ablaze.  
  
He just stared at me.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry! It just skipped my mind, you know! Snape was getting nastier, and the O.W.L.'s... I just... Well... Mum's gonna probably say yes, cause I scored higher than the twins. Just... be patient, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" I said, cheerily. I could be patient to be with Ron.   
*******************************************************  
  
Next part will be out soon, guys, don't worry! Special thanks to Wyvern! Just because she's so cool! I LOVE YOU, WYV! 


	3. Rose petals, Lady Marmalade, and Pumpkin...

A/N: Still don't feel right about writing a story without an author's note... This part stresses the point that this is an Alternate Universe story. In fact, it's stressed so much that even *I* can't believe I've written it. Hey, just a random saying in here... *Snape rhymes with Rape.* Anyways... This really reminds me of a certain Yaoi writer's work, and her name was Tabby... ALthough it was COMPLETELY unintentional, okay??? PLEASE BELIEEV ME!!!  
  
Laters,  
Damy  
********************************************************************  
Damy at the Burrow  
Chapter 2  
  
We had all gotten dressed, and we went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron rushed off, to mail his mother. I was giddy from excitement. I was gonna be able to go to his house for Christmas! Well, if his mother said yes. I started thinking about what all fun we could have, when I sat down at the table, and pulled myself a flagon of pumpkin juice. I also pulled up a few pieces of toast and some eggs.  
  
I was just munching, waiting for Ron, and Missy popped in right next to me.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really. Just waiting for Ron to ask his Mom permission for me to come for the Holidays."  
  
"Oh." She sounded really nonplussed.  
  
"Where's Fred and George?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Around."  
  
And she walked off. My eyes went out of my head, and I was staring after her. You see, She, Fred, and George had this whole entire 'I love those other 2' thing going on. All 3 of them were in love. So, this was very odd. Even odder still was the fact that she didn't want to talk with them... I was snapped out of my trance by Ron sitting down next to me.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Did you mail your mom?"  
  
"Yup. Pig's gonna go with Twinkles. Mum needs to see what happened..."  
  
"You never told her?"  
  
"Erm... No."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
It was a comfortable silence. He ate some porridge. It was remarkable how when ever he ate ANYTHING he looked hot.  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"What?" he said, porridge in his mouth on a spoon.  
  
"THAT." I said, indicating the spoon.  
  
"It's easy, you know. You pick up the spoon by its handle, and you dip it in the porridge. You do a thing called a scoop, and you-"  
  
"Not that, you nitwit!" I said, and my hair blazed playfully.  
  
Fred walked by, with a piece of bread, and speared it on a knife. He held it over my head, and sat down next to me, and started turning his bread, browning it evenly.  
  
"What are you doing?" I said, annoyed.  
  
"Toasting bread, old chap. What have you two been up to? And what's with the pants?"  
  
He continued twisting the bread, and I felt a blush come to my face as a harsh laugh came from Parvati. I hate her guts. She's just jealous because Ron had spent all his time with me.  
  
"They match my hair, Fred. Fred, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And we haven't been up to anything. What's up with you? Have you asked Missy over for the holidays?"  
  
"Er... No. Not really..."  
  
"What do you mean, not really?"  
  
"Well... I just haven't, okay? Just... I don't wanna talk about it. Have you seen Missy, anyway?"  
  
"Er... A minute ago... She went that way. Where's George?" Ron asked.  
  
Fred just got up, grabbed a pad of butter, and walked off, mumblng something like 'Bonehead brother.' Ron and I just looked at each other. We were interrupted by a cackle from Parvati and Lavender's general direction. I turned my head and looked at them, and they were pointing at me and laughing.  
  
"Excuse me? What's so funny?"  
  
They just giggled even harder, and pointed at me. I raised an eyebrow, and Ron just stared at them. I was pretty short, well, compared to Ron, and I didn't look imposing, but I could get nasty. Grandpa hated it, but... Well, there's a few things that are nice to know. I pushed myself away from the table, and stood up and walked over to them. I sat down in a chair I pulled up, and crossed my legs, then draped my hands over my legs. My hair had died out a long time ago, sometime after Fred walked away with his toast.  
  
"Would you all kindly inform me of what is so funny?"  
  
They just giggled, and started laughing.  
  
"Please. Inform me."  
  
"Damy, don't!" Ron said, and he was fixing to get up from the table.  
  
I held out my hand.  
  
"Don't worry, Ron. I'll be fine. Just worry about them. Now, you two... What is so funny?" I said, innocently.  
  
They just pointed and started uproarous laughter.  
  
"He's so... Hahahaha..." Parvati said, laughing.  
  
I was getting paranoid.  
  
"I know! And... he's so short, and he's so... HAHAHA!!!!" Lavender continued.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's so... HAHAHA... He's so... HAHAHAHAHAH!"  
  
"I know! Isn't it a... HAHAHAH.... Riot? HAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!!!!" I said, and my hair went up in a ball of flame. I stamped my foot on each syllable, and flames leapt up out of them.  
  
"He's so gay! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"I know!!!! And he's so... HAHAHA... Short, and he's so... Tall.... HAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"AND HE'S SO ANGRY!!!!" I said, a little bit louder and angrier, flaming my hair almost about a foot.  
  
They just laughed even harder.   
  
"RON AND I ARE NOT HAVING ANY PHSYICAL RELATIONSHPS YOU STUPID IDIOTS!!!!" I yelled, LOUD, and stood up. My hair had changed to a blue flame, which was VERY new for me, and I had started yelling even more at them.  
  
"WHAT'S WITH YOU, YOU STUPID BITCHES? DO YOU HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN SIT THERE AND GIGGLE AT PEOPLE YOU DEEM DIFFERENT THAN YOURSELVES??? DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S SO FUNNY? YOU TWO!!!! IN THE HEAD!!!"  
  
Flames had started shooting out of every part of my body, and I was surrounded by a wall of flame. I all of a sudden noticed the intense silence of the people around me, and I still was yelling.  
  
"WHY HAVE YOU STOPPED LAUGHING, HUH? I SEEMED PRETTY DAMN FUNNY TO YOU WHENEVER I WAS ACTING NICE!!! EVER WONDER WHY I LOSE MY TEMPER SO MUCH??? IT'S BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU!! NOW, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I'LL BE FORCED TO DO SOMETHING YOU WON'T LIKE!!!! OH, WAIT!! YOU'VE ALREADY STOPPED!!"  
  
I was snarling like a dog now, and flame was spreading all around me, and I was so pissed. All of a sudden, I was grabbed by a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"WHAT IS IT?" I said, turning around. Snape was staring in my face, and everyone else was. I shrugged his hand off my shoulder, and calmed down some.  
  
"What is it, Snape?" Icy and cold was the tone, unlike my hair.  
  
"One-hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor, and you have another bout of detentions." He said, and his cold tone was rivalling mine. He pulled my face up to me, and made me look in his eyes. He then poured pumpkin juice in my hair, and it doused out. He kneeled down some, and looked me straight in the eye.  
  
"Detention for the next week. Damien."  
  
He hissed my name, and his hand squeezed my jaw.  
  
"You're lucky my grandfather isn't here, or you'd be burned to a crisp."  
  
"I guess I'm lucky, huh? Why don't you do it?"  
  
"I have better things to do than worry about YOUR ass."  
  
"Hahaha. You won't say that after tonight..."  
  
I slapped his hand away, and turned and sat down, giving hateful glowers at Lavender and Parvati. He walked away, chuckling darkly, and I just rested my head in my hands. This day was not going well. Ron just finished his breakfast in silence, and he walked me back to the common room. I had about 5 minutes to take a shower and get all the pumpkin juice out of my hair, then run to Potions. I bid Ron a good-bye hug, and then I started for the bathroom. On the way, I passed the plant.  
  
"Man... Damy, what happened? Pumpkin juice in your hair, a mean look on your face, and your clothes look like hell!"  
  
The plant was the offspring of a demented 'Venusian SInging Bloodtrap.' Earlier that year, I had accidentally fought the plant to the death, and it's baby I had saved, because it didn't drink blood. It was pure white, and looked quite pretty and cute. I had set it up there, and it hadn't grown much because it didn't want to live there forever. Ron and I had told it about the Burrow, and it had joyfully agrred. It could keep away the gnomes, which i heard were a problem. Everyone loved it, because it was like someone to talk to, and it sang. It was very nice.  
  
"Snape, Lavender, and Parvati happened. I got 150 points taken away from Gryffindor, and, detention from Snape. Parvati and Lavender had started giggling at me, and I blew up at them. Hair just wouldn't go out, and Snape poured pumpkin juice in it."  
  
The plant did the closest thing to a gasp it could do.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. Well, I have to take a shower and get dressed, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Leon and Kain dropped by. They said something about watching out for Snape."  
  
"Makes sense..."  
  
I walked into the shower, and got all the juice out of my hair. I washed everything, and i washed Snape out of my face. I couldn't stand him. I got out of the shower, and I dried myself off, and slipped on some black robes. I walked back to the potions dungeon, and I was determined to take as much time as I could. If I was going to be damned, then I'd better be damned a good one.  
  
It turns out I was about 15 minutes late.  
  
"Another detention, Damien."  
  
I cringed whenever he used that name.  
  
"And about 50 points from Gryffindor."  
  
I just brushed past him and walked to my seat. Ron was setting up the ingredients, and I sat down next to him and asked him what we were making.  
  
"Sedatives, I think he said."  
  
"Why would we need those?"  
  
"I don't know. Here, he said to add a liter of liquified bicorn horn to a whole packet of Sulfa weed. Then, I think he said to simmer for a few minutes, and then add shredded Dragon's heart."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"He... I don't remember..."  
  
"Ronald Weasely... When are you going to learn to take notes? Hmm?"  
  
He just blushed.  
  
"Snape?"  
  
He turned and gave me a calculating look.  
  
"How much shredded Dragon's heart do we add?"  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
"About 2 tablespoons full. Oh, Look, class! The Christmas boys!" He said, indicating my hair and Ron's. Everyone just stared at Snape, and a few Slytherin's laughed. Finally, he got upset and walked away. Ron stared at me.  
  
"What's up with him?"  
  
"I honestly don't know."  
  
Ron and I worked on the potion, and I noticed that Missy was staring into space, letting Hermione do the potion. She looked really depressed.  
  
Finally, the end of the lesson came, and Snape looked at our potion carefully. It was a sickly yellow color, and it looked like it was supposed to in the books.  
  
"I don't believe you did this potion right. I'll take it in the back, and check it out."  
  
He took our cauldron, and Ron and i walked out in disbelief. We had Divination next, and we trudged up the long flight of stairs to reach the North Tower. We finally got there, and we climbed up the ladder. Trelawney was standing there, waiting for us. Specifically Ron and I.  
  
"Err... Damy... Ronald... Come with me, please."  
  
She took us to her backroom, and Ron and I just stared at her.  
  
"I was gazing into my tea leaves today, and I saw something rather disturbing that's going to happen to you today. I saw a yellow liquid."  
  
"Tea residue?" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"No. I was drinking Blackberry, Ronald." She said back scathingly.  
  
"Anyway, what I was saying. I saw a yellow fluid, in the shape of your face, Damy, with horns on it, and I think both of you should stay away from it."  
  
"Whoops, too late. Damy and I made some in Potions last hour. I suppose we're just going to drop dead in the next hour!" He said, in mock horror. That wasn't what I was feeling.  
  
She just scowled at him.  
  
"Just, please... I'm worried about your safety. Something bad will happen."  
  
"Whatever. Come on, Damy."  
  
He picked me up by the back of my robe and dragged me into our seats. I was too drowsy with the scent of the perfumes, and I fell asleep half-way through the lesson. I had a bizarre dream. I was in a dark room, lit only with candles. I heard a familiar song... It was Lady Marmalade, and then, I felt a jabbing pain in my back. I sprung up out of my slumber with a loud scream that jolted everyone from their drowsy slumber.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
Trelawney swooped over, looking like a humongous bug.  
  
"What is it? Did you see in your dream what I foresaw?"  
  
"No. I... Just a nightmare, folks. Nothing to worry about."  
  
Everyone went back to studying, and I was paranoid and jumpy throughout the day.  
  
********************************************************************  
That night...  
  
Ron hugged me goodnight, before I went through the picture of the Fat Lady and down the stairs to the dungeon. It was creepily silent, and I got reaally freaked out. I swung open the door to the Potion's Dungeon, and I saw candles lit everywhere. Lady Marmalade had started playing, and I saw a pile of rose petals on the floor.  
  
Rose Petals...  
  
//FlashBack//  
  
"Remember that scene with the rose petals floating down all over her? That was beautiful, wasn't it Damien?" said a black-haired boy. His hair was slicked back, and he had a pale tint to his skin.  
  
"Mmm. Yeah. We should see it again some time."  
  
"Don't worry, we can. I'll take you."  
  
"Mmm. That's good."  
  
Damy was snuggled into Kevin's shoulder on their way home. Kevin just smiled. When they got to Kevin's place, they went in and sat down. Kevin flipped a switch, and candles were everywhere. He flipped a switch on his CD player, and lady Marmalade came on. Damy was VERY confused. Kevin just smiled at him, and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Come, Damien. Let's do it, here and now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, Let's do it."  
  
"I'm not... ready... I don't really... want... to."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry... It's just a little too soon for me, you know?"  
  
"I went and spent a lot of money on you today, Damien."  
  
"Yeah... I've spent a lot of money on you before, you know."  
  
"Yes. But we've been going out for about 6 months now. I think I've waited plenty of time."  
  
"Kevin, I don't want to. I'm serious."  
  
"Well, Damien, I'm serious. We're going to."  
  
"Kevin... I'm leaving."  
  
Damy turned to walk to the door, and Kevin grabbed him by his shoulders.  
  
"No you're not, Damien." He said. His voice hissed the word Damien.  
  
"You don't understand what i mean then, Kevin. I meant that I'm walking out the door. Now let go of me."  
  
Kevin just smiled and pointed his wand at the door. The deadbolt slid into place, and Kevin grabbed Damy's small frame with both hands and flung him up against the door.  
  
"You're not leaving. That's what I said."  
  
Kevin kissed Damy roughly, and Damy felt the other boy's erection against his stomach.. Things progressed from there rapidly, and as Kevin cried out in pleasure, Damy cried out in pain.  
  
//Come on and Love... OohHooHooHooHoo Baby, Come on and Love...// The CD blared.  
  
Damy started crying. Kevin just stared at him whenever he got up, and opened the door, and threw Damy out onto the pavement.  
  
"I've waited 6 months to do that. Damy. Should have just fucked you in the first place."  
  
********************************************************************  
End Flashback  
  
I just stared at the rose petals, and I saw a lit bed in the middle of the dungeon. I heard the door slam shut, and I turned around to see what happened, when I felt a jab of pain course through my spine. I heard a chuckle, and I saw dark hair behind me.  
  
"Hello, Damien."  
  
He pulled the syringe out of my back, and threw it to the side. I saw a trail of sickly yellow fluid coming from it, and I felt Snape's hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Turn around, Damien."  
  
I felt a wave of anger and horror. Snape's slicked back black hair was in a ponytail, and his pale face flickered in the candle-light.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"The sedative, of course."  
  
I could feel it working on my legs already.  
  
"What are you... Gonna... do to... me..."  
  
"You look so much like your grand-father, Damien."  
  
His hands went out to caress my cheek, and I weakly tried to bat them away. The sedative was almost completely up to my arms.  
  
"Hmm. Weasely is going to be very jealous when he finds out what I've done to his poor Damien, huh?" he said, sneering.  
  
"Don't... touch... me..."  
  
He pushed me back onto the bed.  
  
"That sedative you and Weasely made today was excellent, Damien. Perfectly useful."  
  
It was almost to my brain. I was getting angry, but I felt more weak and tired than angry. My hair had started flickering. He just growled when it burst into flame.  
  
"Mmm. That's so sexy when ever you do that."  
  
I shivered, and i saw him slip off his robe. He wasn't wearing anything on underneath.  
  
"I've lusted after you for So long, Damien."  
  
"Don't... call... me... Damien..."  
  
His face got right up in mine, and he looked like he was already having sex. I spit in his face.  
  
"Go ahead and resist. I don't care."  
  
He backhanded me with his wrist, and I weakly turned my head away from him. I fumbled for my wand, and he grabbed his off the table, and pointed it at mine.  
  
"Expelliarmus."  
  
My wand went flying.  
  
"Did you really think you could stop me, Damien? I'm unstoppable!"  
  
A/N: Folks... Rape is NOT a good thing at all... But... I'm going to include this VERY timy scene because it wouldn't make much sense without it.  
  
He ripped off my robes, and threw them to the side. He thrust into me roughly, and I cried out. I concentrated on the pain in my body, and I gathered all the sedative in one part of my body. I raised my hands, and pointed them at Snape.  
  
//Come on and Love... OohHooHooHoo Baby, Come on and love...//  
  
"Snape..."  
  
"What... Is... It?" he asked, in between thrusts.  
  
"There are advantages to being part demon..."  
  
"Like... What...?"  
  
"This. INCENDIO!"  
  
Flame erupted on his member, and he screamed out in fury and pain. He fell backwards and hit the floor, and I weakly crawled to my robes, and got dressed. I was too tired to call my familiars, and I stumbled back to the common room, robes torn, face bruised, and drugged, the vision of rose petals filling my head, and that retched line of Lady Marmalade blaring in my brain.  
  
//Come on and Love... OohhooHooHoo Baby Come on and love...//  
  
Everyone stared at me in shock, and I just sat down and cried. Until Missy, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, and just about everyone else in Gryffindor asked me what happened.  
  
"What happened, Damy?"  
  
"Rose petals... Lady Marmalade... Raped me... Snape... He... He... Raped... me..." I said, crying.  
  
Missy's eyes widened, and all the Marauders looked at me. Ron growled.  
  
"I'll KILL him!"  
  
"Sedative... Drugged me... Yellow... Fluid.., Trelawney right... Need... Medicine... Pomfrey..."  
  
Ron carried me up to Madame Pomfrey's, and layed me down, before kissing me, and telling me not to worry.  
  
"We'll get him. I love you, Damy."  
  
"I... love you too, Ron..."  
  
I fell asleep for a little bit, and when I woke up, Madame Pomfrey gave me a pill that fizzled. I fell asleep again, and I dreamt of rose petals, and Lady Marmalade.  
  
********************************************************************  
Ron's POV  
  
"We'll get him. I love you, Damy."  
  
"I... love you too, Ron..."  
  
I left him to sleep, and I walked outside into the hall. Everyone turned to look at me.  
  
"Pomfrey says he'll be better in the morning, and all the sedative SHOULD have left his system by then, but... His scars and memories will still be there. The plan is simple. We're simply going to execute Snape. Hermione... Dumbledore. Fred, George, Harry, Seamus, and Dean. We are going to wait here while Missy goes get Draco. He's a part of the team, and we can't go without him."  
  
Missy and Hermione ran off, while I stewed.  
  
"I'm going to kill Snape when we find him, you know."  
  
Missy ran back with Draco in tow.  
  
"So... what happened?"  
  
"Snape raped Damy."  
  
His face went even paler.  
  
"Well... Dumbledore won't let us kill Snape, so we're going to go now."  
  
I walked at the head of the Marauders, and we led a straight B-line to the Potions Dungeon. Snape was lying on the ground naked, holding his crotch, which looked extremely burnt.  
  
"Well, looks like Damy got in a good one, huh?" Fred said jovially. Missy, George, and I all scowled at him.  
  
I reached down and grabbed Damy's wand, and pocketed it. I pulled Snape up by his neck, and pushed him against the wall. I wanted to kill him so bad.  
  
"What happened?" I spat.  
  
He sneered at me.  
  
"I raped your boyfriend." Short and to the point.  
  
I, of course, smashed his head up against the dungeon wall again.  
  
"WHY?" I demanded.  
  
"He's hot."  
  
Smash again.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU SO SICK?"  
  
"I'm not. At least I'm not in love with the boy. I only fucked him."  
  
Smash. Crunch. Blood.  
  
"Fred, George? Hold him."  
  
They each grabbed his shoulders, and I punched him in the gut.  
  
"That's for being so nasty to me."  
  
I punched him in the gut again.  
  
"That's for all the house points!"  
  
Punch. Crunch.  
  
"That's for being cruel to everyone else!"  
  
I aimed for a vital organ, and I smashed. Blood and pulp.  
  
"THAT'S FOR DAMY YOU SICK BASTARD!!!"  
  
He looked back up at me, and spat in my face.  
  
WHAP, CRUNCH.  
  
His face was smashed against the wall, and his jaw was unhinged. The back of my hand was bloody. Right at that last hit, Dumbledore and hermione show.  
  
"Weasely's! Stop that imediately!" Dumbledore growled.  
  
The twins backed off, and Dumbledore gasped in horror at the figure of Snape against the wall. I had my hands around his throat.  
  
"This sick bastard raped Damy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore. I DID IT! I raped the boy's sweet ass, and- CRUNCH"  
  
It turns out I hadn't unhinged it before, only mangled it. NOW it was unhinged.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes changed color quickly, and he pointed his wand at Snape.  
  
"Children... As much as you'd like to watch this, I suggest you leave now. It's Azkanban for a crime like that."  
  
None of us had ever seen Dumbledore angry. We all walked out slowly, and returned to our common rooms, Dumbledore's angry voice echoing.  
  
"I trusted you, Severus!"  
  
That was all I needed to hear. I still wanted to kill him, but Damy was the only thing on my mind at the moment. Pig flapped in, and dropped a Howler at my feet. He had never seen one before, and stood next to it. I opened it, and he went flying backwards from the gust of air.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SEND A MONSTER LIKE THAT TO MY HOUSE WITHOUT WARNING??? I WAS SCARED SHITLESS, AND YOUR FATHER ALMOST HAD A HEART-ATTACK!!! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM??? OF COURSE DAMY CAN STAY OVER FOR THE HOLIDAYS, HE'S NEEDED HELP!!! WHY WOULD YOU ASK A STUPID QUESTION LIKE THAT??? I'M GLAD YOU DID GOOD ON YOUR O.W.L.'S HONEY! GOOD WORK!!! LOVE YOU!"  
  
I just stared at the dazed Pigwidgeon, and I jumped for joy. Damy could come with me, and I could help him get over that sick bastard. At least something went right that day... 


	4. Revenge is the Sweetest

A/N: I know that you people wanna see Snape horribly, horribly killed and tortured. Yes, I do too. He will be. Hmm... (whistles) I wonder whewre Grandpa Damy went... (smirks) Okay, I'll shut up now.  
*************************************************************  
Damy at the Burrow  
Chapter 3  
  
Tight sheets and the smell of roses permeated my senses as I woke up, and I heard the plant singing.  
  
"-next day's function,  
High class luncheon,  
Food is served and you're stone cold munching,  
Music comes on and you start to dance- You've ate so much you nearly split your pants,  
A girl starts walkin',  
Guys start gawkin',  
Sits down next to you and starts talking,  
Says she wanna dance cause she likes to groove,  
So come on, Fatso, and just bust-a-mo-"  
  
Smack! The plant held a few tentacles up to its face and rubbed the sore spots. I closed my eyes again and fell against the sheets, my eyes dilated HUGE.  
  
"Ouch! Is that the thanks I get for serenading the poor wounded boy?"  
  
"Yes, you little git. You're worse than Malfoy! At least, before he was nice." Ron added carefully.  
  
"That's better." It sounded like Draco, and he sounded a little peeved.  
  
"Look guys, shut up before Pomfrey throws us out!" It sounded extremely feminine. Missy.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
"Very good."  
  
The twins. They would agree with her, I thought wistfully.  
  
"He's going to be okay, right?" That was Harry.  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine." Dean.  
  
"Yeah. Don't give it a second thought, Har. He'll bounce back up with a flare as large as the sun!" Seamus. "Especially with Ron to help him through it."  
  
I heard a loud 'OUCH' sound coming from Seamus' direction, and Dean was whispering to him.  
  
"I only meant that he was going to Ron's house for the holiday break is all, jeez. Don't have a cow, Dean, I ain't accusing them of anything."  
  
I heard two simultaneous grunts from the twin's directions.  
  
Missy cleared her throat before she changed the subject.  
  
"So, what do you think Grandpa Damy's at?"  
  
"Wasn't he on Potion collecting duty from Snape?" Neville added loudly.  
  
"Oh... Yeah..."  
  
He hadn't really helped. All of a sudden, i felt a rush of flame on my legs as my familiars appeared, and scared nearly everyone out of their chairs.  
  
"What'd me miss?"  
  
"Yeah... Why's everyone in the medical room?"  
  
They were hit by a few pillows, and they hmmphed before vanishing. I sat up. My eyes had adjusted to the lights.  
  
"Hi guys!" I said, chipper. Everyone stared at me wide eyed, and the plant started singing another song.  
  
"How ya feeling?" Seamus asked, and I smiled at him.  
  
"Fine, except for my rump. It's all sore, and I have no clue why."  
  
Everyone just looked at me oddly.  
  
"What?"  
  
Missy started hitting the plant, and finally got it to change channels.  
  
"There we go, something from Moulin Rouge."  
  
Everyone else was staring at me.  
  
"What is it? Food on my face?"  
  
That remark was remarkably... shunned.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron asked carefully.  
  
"Yeah. Eyes having a hard time adjusting from the light, and my head's a little bit groggy, but other than that and my posterior, I'm fine."  
  
"Sedative will do that to you." Hermione said, and blushed when the lyrics hit the fateful part.  
  
//Come on and Love... OohHooHooBaby, Come on And Love...//  
  
My eyes wdened in horror, and the entire night's worth last night rushed through the air, and hit me like a ton of bricks. Missy slapped the plant, and it changed to Sparkling Diamonds.  
  
"Snape. Did you kill him?"  
  
Everyone nodded their head solemnly.  
  
"Good, because I want a piece of him. Maybe pay him back in spades."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened at my remark, as if they were one Anime creature.  
  
"Not like that. Though that would be nice. I just want to leave him ragged enough so that Grandpa can deal with him."  
  
Missy's eyes bugged.  
  
"Erm... Damy... Grandpa would kill him."  
  
"I know. I'm just gonna have to have my fun while I can."  
  
I slipped on some clothes, and pushed past them.  
  
"LEON!!! KAIN!!!"  
  
My familiars popped out of nowhere, and they looked odd. Kain had on a bath robe, and soap suds were in his hair. Leon had a toothbrush n his mouth.  
  
"Yes?" they chorused at once.  
  
"Why didn't you help me yesterday?"  
  
Leon started rubbing his temples, and moaning. Kain pointed to his head.  
  
"I have a nasty hangover. Went to a party last night and picked up a few chicks... And roosters... they were good, especally with the beer..." He said, burping up a few feathers. I just shook my head and turned towards Kain.  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
"I was... erm... Washing my hair."  
  
"You're bald, and an imp. You have no hair."  
  
"I didn't say washing, master. I was... Watching it, yes, that's it... I was watching it. Grow." he added, as an afterthought.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Snape raped me."  
  
They paled as much as they could.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yes. We, meaning all three of us, are going to torture him to the brink of death."  
  
"Erm... Okay..."  
  
"Glad you understand. Come with me."  
  
We marched directly down to the potion's dungeon, and I gasped as I saw Grandpa down in the room.  
  
"Grandpa? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to kill Snape. After a few years, of course."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Notice how he's strapped to the wall there?"  
  
I looked, and nodded.  
  
"He, dear boy, is going to be our guinea pig for potions."  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Yes. Now go lay back down, you need rest. I'm going to produce a Boil Antidote, and for that to work, I'll need to make a potion that will inflict boils, and use both of them on him."  
  
A cruel, grandpa like smile. I hugged him, then rushed out into the hall. I ran back into the medical ward, and layed down again. I still didn't feel good. Although I felt *way* better. Especially when Ron told me his mother said I could come over for the holidays.  
  
************************************************************* 


End file.
